


Sonnet For The Sun

by juiceboxjellyfish



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2019, M/M, Poetry, Prompt: Sun/moon, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juiceboxjellyfish/pseuds/juiceboxjellyfish
Summary: A sonnet about Simon from Baz's perspective.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Sonnet For The Sun

_ There is a boy who’s drawn in red and gold, _

_ He grabs my heart and lights a fire within. _

_ He is in all he does so brave and bold, _

_ His moles are constellations on his skin. _

_ He shines so bright he might outshine the sun _

_ I fear that I’ll be blinded by his glow; _

_ He draws me in and I become undone _

_ I’m hopelessly in love with Simon Snow. _

_ Without his light I am but dull and grey _

_ A lifeless moon alone and lost in space, _

_ But when within his warm embrace I lay _

_ I come alive and all falls into place.  _

_ He holds me close, I’m bathed in his light;  _

_ Declares his love and I shine just as bright. _

**Author's Note:**

> Please appreciate this even though it isn't technically a fanfic, I learned iambic pentameter for this!
> 
> Also I'll be trying to do the countdown this year! Not all my stuff will be fanfic though, so if nothing is posted here, check my tumblr (helloiamace) for my entries.


End file.
